School Of The Normal's
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: Jack and Elsa meet in kindergarten and they become the best of friends. The thing is, they are both hiding a secret from each other, they are not normal. To look normal you need to be normal. We have a shy Jack and a Popular/not so popular Elsa. Other Characters (Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna) I will add later. Rating is T for later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is a story i've had in my head for a while now. Don't worry to anyone who is reading my "Jack let's it go" Fanfiction, i'm still working on that one.**

 **This is going to be from kindergarten up to maybe high school. Jack and Elsa's friendship will become better as they go on. Jack has Social Anxiety and lack of social skills. Elsa is a little popular but still will get made fun of.**

Elsa Arendelle was 3 years old, she had platinum blond hair with lovely blue eyes. Her skin was lighter then her mothers. Elsa had an okay family. Her family was rich with money and wealth. They lived in a medium class house that was blue and white on the outside. This was her first day at a school, "Now Elsa...you are going to this school to meet people your age okay." Elsa's mom, Induna, said as she got Elsa dressed in a blue summer looking outfit. "Make sure you meet lots of friends and have a great time." Elsa's mom said as she finished getting Elsa into her outfit. Elsa was dressed in a blue girl T-shirt, black pants and black and blue shoes. "Yes mama." Said Elsa with a smile. "Come on Elsa, let's go, it's almost time for school." Elsa nodded and grabbed her bag and took her mothers hand. The headed out the front door.

 **~~~~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~~~~**

Once they got to the courtyard, Induna spook, "Remember Elsa, there's a lot of people here okay...try talking to some of them alright?" Elsa nodded. They heard the school bell ring, "Okay Elsa, make new friends...make mother proud okay." Elsa nodded as a response,"Okay mama." Elsa's mom kissed her on the forehead, "Now...of you go Elsa. I will be here to pic you up when school is done." Elsa smiled at her mom and ran into the school's door.

Elsa didn't know what way her classroom was, she looked around. There was a lot of kids around here and a lot of doors to go through. "You must be Elsa." A person said, Elsa looked up and saw a woman. She was darker colored then Elsa. She had black hair with a streak of green in there. "I'm Toothiana, your teacher."

"I-I'm Elsa." Elsa said to introduce herself. Toothiana smiled, "Welcome Elsa...now fallow me." The teacher started walking and Elsa fallowed. Elsa and the teacher had made it to the classroom. "Hello children, Welcome to your first day of class." Elsa looked to the carpet were all the other kids were sitting. Elsa put her backpack were the other bags were. She found her name on one of the shelves. She decided it was her's so she put her backpack on it. Elsa then sat down with the other kids on the carpet.

"Now my children, who wants to hear a story?" The teacher asked, every child yelled out 'me!' scarring Elsa for a second. "Okay calm children," The children quieted down, "Good...now this is a story about the three little pigs." Elsa looked around at everything in the room. There was tables to sit at and an art station. There was a place to play that had toys in it. She was interested in the art station. She wonder what she would do there.

"Elsa, please pay attention." The teacher had said. Elsa turned around to listen to the story. She's heard it somewhere before, maybe her mother had told her this story. The story went on for awhile until someone came in. "I don't mean to interrupt the class," Said a person. Elsa turned around and saw a tall person. The teacher rose from her seat and walked over to the person at the door. "It is alright, what is it?" Asked Toothiana.

"My son, he's a student here but...he doesn't want to come in."

"Where is he?"

"He's outside the doorway."

"Let me see." Said the teacher. The two vary giant people walked out of the room. The whole class was quiet, Elsa wondered who is outside the classroom. The vary tall people walked in with a kid. The kid had white hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue shirt with black pants and white shoes. He was holding on to the persons leg and hiding behind it. Elsa pouted, why was he hiding behind that tall person's leg?

The woman keeled down to the kid, "Now...be good for mommy okay...I will pic you up after school is done alright." The mother of the child said. "Mommy...don' weave me." The child said, close to tears. The teacher bent down, "Were having story time little one...do you wanna hear it?" The child shook his head, "No...me wanna go home." The teacher and the mother looked at each other. "Mother can't stay alright...I need to go out for my job soon. Promise me that you'll be good here." The child held his hands and started to cry. "Take me wifth you."

"No sweety...mommy has to go...i'll see you at the end of school, okay?" The mother said. She got up and started to leave, "No...Mommy!" The teacher had to hold the child from running out of the room. It broke Toothiana's heart, she's had students like this before, but none of them were desperate for their parents to come back. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down child."

Elsa didn't really know what was happening, why was the kid crying? Why did he do that? Elsa saw all of the other kids looking and staring at the scene. She was looking too, but she felt sad. She wanted to go and give the kid a hug or something. Elsa can't do that yet, she had to stay on the carpet. Elsa see's the teacher come back, "Okay, where were we? Ah Yes...I remember." The teacher took a seat on the chair and started telling the rest of the story. Elsa and the other kids turned around and listened up to the story. Elsa was bored, much like some of the other kids. She wanted to go and play with something. She got restless and moved around more. The story was almost over and Elsa was happy about it, she wanted to go and play already. She looked at the art station and was ready to get up and run to it.

"The end, now children you can play for a half an hour and then it's recess okay? Go on." The other kids get up and run to what ever they wanted to go to. Elsa was the last to get up, not wanting to get pushed around. She looked at the art station and a kid was already there. So Elsa looked around the rest of the room to see what she could do. Most of the kids were already playing with something, it was kinda loud. Elsa walked around the room to see what else there was to play with. Then Elsa spotted the boy that was all alone. The boy was sitting away from all the other kids and was under the table. Elsa kept wondering why he was always hiding.

Elsa decided to walk up to the kid, he looked lonely. Elsa ducked under the table to see him. "Hi...I'm Elsa." She said. She got no response as the boy just stared at her with wide eyes. The kid curled into a ball and hid in his knees. Elsa didn't know what to do with this kid. She got up and thought he wanted to be alone. Elsa walked around and found a toy castle to play with. Elsa ran up to it and took it too a table. She was smiling and took the figurines and started to play with them.

Elsa was playing with the little princess figurine. "Let it go, Let it go." She said as she spun the doll around. She made sounds with her mouth to make the doll have powers. Someone bumped into Elsa and she dropped the doll. Elsa picked it up and looked at the kid with orange-ish hair. Elsa started to play with the doll and singing 'let it go'. She was happy playing with the little doll. Her game went on until it was recess. "Okay children...put your toys down and fallow me outside." Elsa smiled, she get's to go outside! Oh this will be fun! Her parents always kept her inside to she doesn't get messy. Elsa put down the doll and ran to the line up, "Okay let me count you, to make sure we got everyone." Elsa didn't know what counting is yet, she just thought it was an older thing that her parents might know.

"Okay we are missing one more." The teacher said, everyone looked around. "Over there!" A girl said, pointing to the person under the table. Everyone looked and saw the same boy that was crying earlier. The teacher smiled and walked over to the boy under that table. "Come on little one, do you wanna play outside?" The boy hesitated and then nodded. He slowly climbed out of the table and took the teachers hand. "Come on." Elsa smiled, maybe she could talk to him outside now that he's not crying. Elsa turned around to face the line that she's in. "Alright children fallow me." Ms. Toothiana said.

The kids fallowed the teacher out to the playground, Elsa smiled it was so amazing! She finally got to play outside! Elsa ran around feeling happy and free! She then stopped to look down at the blue flowers, "Pretty!" Elsa said. She grabbed one and picked it out of the ground. She started smelling the flower, it smelled amazing. Elsa kept the flower in her hand. Elsa then ran around again and then saw that boy again. Elsa stopped and smiled, maybe he would like a pretty flower.

Elsa ran up to him, she sat down beside him at the wall. "Hi...I'm Elsa...I brought you a pretty thing." Elsa said moving the flower over the the boy. The child looked at it and looked back up at the girl. Elsa smiled, still holding the flower to the boy, she wants him to take it. The boy slowly took it and looked at it. He saw that it was blue, his favorite color. Elsa was happy that he took it from her, "What is your name?" she asked, desperately trying to know. The boy didn't say anything. Elsa looked around to find the teacher. Maybe the teacher knows his name! Once Elsa spotted her teacher, she got up and ran.

"Teacher!" Elsa said. Ms Toothiana looked down and saw Elsa. "Yes Elsa...what is it?"

"What his name?" Elsa said pointing the the boy sitting at the wall. "Oh...his name is Jack...he's vary shy." Elsa smiled, "Thank you!" Elsa ran back to the child at the wall. She sat down with him, "Hi Jack...I'm Elsa, I want to be you friend." Elsa said, her mom told her to make friends so that's what she's doing. The boy named Jack looked up with wide eyes. He waved to her, Elsa smiled. He waved! That's a good start right! "Can we be friends?" She asked again.

Jack gave Elsa a little nod. Elsa smiled and clapped her hands, "Yay! Me first friend!"Elsa laughed. She's gonna make her mother happy. Jack seemed to smile a little and her happiness. "Come on, you wanna have fun?" Elsa asked, wanting to play with him. Jack shrugged, "Come on...me wanna play wifth you." Elsa said. Jack nodded and slowly got up. Elsa was jumping with excitement, "Yay! Come wun arouwd with me!" Elsa said. She took Jack by the hand.

Jack's eyes widen as he gets dragged by the girl that he supposedly became friends with. "Come on! Come on!" Elsa said. Elsa spread out her arms, but still was holding onto Jack. Elsa flew around like a bird. "Do what i'm doing!" Elsa said when she looked back to Jack. "Wee!" Elsa said. Jack did the same thing and smiled, he liked having fun. Elsa and Jack did that until they got tired of running, "That was fun!" Elsa said, as she and Jack landed on the ground. "What to do now, Jack?" Elsa asked. Jack shrugged, as if to say I don't know.

Elsa thought for a second, "Me gonna get toy from teacher, want to come wifth me?" Jack shook his head, "okie...me come back after." Elsa ran up to the teacher. "Miss...may me have a toy to play with? Is for me and my friend." Elsa said, she was so exited to have a friend to play with. The tall person smiled, "Of course you may sweet child. Here... take this shovel and play in the sand. It should be fun for you and your friend." Elsa reached for the shovel and took it in her little hands. "Thank you!" Elsa said, she ran off with a laugh.

Elsa ran back to Jack who was in the same place as she left him. "Look! It's a shovel! We go play wifth it in sand." Elsa said with all her happyness. "Come one Jack...fallow me!" Elsa was beckoning him to go with her. Jack got up and walked with Elsa. When they finally made it to the sand pit, Elsa started to dig up some sand with her shovel. "Jack look! It scoops it! Haha!" Jack watched as Elsa was playing in the sand. "Here you wanna play with shovel too?" Elsa handed it to Jack, but Jack shook his head 'no'. Elsa shrugged, "Okie! You play with it next time?" She asked, Jack shrugged.

Jack watched as Elsa dug up a hole in the sand, "Let's see if we can reach bottem of it." Elsa said as she continued to scoop up sand. Jack looked at the sand pile next to him, Elsa kept piling the sand on it. Jack wanted to make something but couldn't when Elsa kept putting sand all over it. Jack didn't want to tell Elsa that she can't put sand there so he grabbed some of the pile and started building. "I don' think there is bottem to it." Elsa said, still scooping out sand. Jack built a little castle as best as he could. It was only a little castle, more looking like a rook in a chess game. Elsa then stopped, "There's no bottom." she said. Elsa looked over to Jack and was watching what he made.

Elsa smiled, it looked so cool! "How you do that?" Elsa asked Jack. The boy shrugged for an 'I don't know'. Elsa sat next to it, trying not to break it at all. "It look cool!" Elsa said, she loved it. Jack smiled a little as he kept building it. Elsa sat and watched him make it, then realized he stopped. "Why you stop?" Elsa asked. Jack shrugged again and looked to the ground. Elsa thought he needed more sand, so she scooped out some and put it next to him. "More sand for Jack?" Elsa said, Jack looked at the pile and picked up some sand. Jack smiled at Elsa, Elsa smiled back. Jack gladly took the sand and made more of a castle. Elsa clapped her hands, "Yay! More castle! More castle! Haha!"

Once Jack was done making it, he smiled at it. Elsa looked at it and smiled too, she was amazed by it. "It so cool Jackie!" Elsa said. Jack made a face at the name she called him but otherwise said nothing about it.

"Ten minute till the bell rings!" Jack and Elsa heard the teacher say. Elsa grabbed the shovel beside her, "Me be back Jack." Elsa got up and ran to the teacher, "Here you go!" Elsa said. The teacher turned to take the shovel from the girls hands. "Thank you, little one." Elsa smiled and waved goodbye. She ran back to Jack at the sand pit, "I'm back!" Elsa said. She was careful not to knock down the sand castle, Elsa waved at him. It took Jack a seconded before shyly waving back, it made Elsa smile. At least he's waving at her now and not staring and hiding. "Do you wanna sit wifth me at tables in are classwoom?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged and nodded, Elsa took that as a yes. "Yay! Me get friend to sit wifth haha!" Elsa said with joy. Jack smiled at her excitement. "Me can't wait to sit wifth you! We can play together in class!" Elsa continued with her excitement.

A few mintutes after the teacher had called everyone to get in line. "Oh! Jack come on!" Elsa said, she grabbed Jack and took him with her. They both stood in line of there own class mates. "Okay come on children." Ms Toothiana said, the children fallowed her into the classroom. "Playtime everyone! Then we will do some art." The teacher said with a smile. The children spread out to play with there own things. Jack sat at the table, this time in the chair. Elsa walked over to him. "So Jack...what you wanna play wifth?" She asked. Jack shrugged, Elsa looked around. She stopped the painting station open. She smiled that's the first thing she wanted to go to. "Oh!...come wifth me!" Elsa ran over to the paint station.

Jack got up and fallowed her, trying to dodge everyone while the were running past him. He finally got to Elsa with out getting trampled my the other kids in the room. Elsa started to paint her and Jack together as best as she could. She didn't really know how to do art, but it doesn't madder. Elsa dipped the brush into the yellow paint and painted hair. "This is me!" Elsa said as she finished painting her hair. "Now I do you!" Elsa said to Jack. She started to make Jack's body with blue paint. Jack smiled at her, it was nice to see her do some painting. Elsa then painted his white hair, "You have pretty white hair." Elsa said as she finished the painting. When it was done she smiled and clapped her little hands together. "Do you like it?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded to her, he kinda liked having this friend.

"That's beautiful Elsa." The teacher said coming up behind them. "Is it a picture of you and your new friend?" Elsa nodded, "Yeah...he my new friend! He going to be my friend forever." Elsa said, vary sure of herself. Ms. Toothiana smiled, "That's great Elsa...now you need to put the painting on the drying rack so you can take it home with you tomorrow."

Elsa quickly grabbed the page off of the art stand and ran over to what she thought was the 'drying rack'. Elsa pushed it under and smiled. "So me get to take it home wifth me tomorrow?" Elsa asked. The teacher smiled, "Yes Elsa...You get to show it to your parents." Elsa ran back over to Jack, "What does Jack want to do? Do you want to play wifth me some more?" Elsa asked holding her little hands in front of her. Jack nodded, Elsa smiled, "What we do?" Jack shrugged and looked around. Jack saw the table and chairs with no one there. Jack walked to it and sat down. Elsa fallowed, "What is Jack doing here?" Jack shrugged again and looked down. Elsa wanted him to talk to her but she didn't know why he's so quiet.

"Everyone sit down! We will be drawing today." All the kids ran over and sat down at the tables. Elsa then sat down beside Jack and listen to the teacher. "I will be handing you some paper and you will be drawing with pencil." The teacher said, she handed out paper to all her little children. "Now...let's get going."

Jack wasn't listening, he was staring off into space. When Jack saw the paper in front of him he didn't do anything with it. He looked at it, it was a new thing. Then a pencil was placed in front of him, Jack slowly took it in his little hands. He looked around and saw everyone drawing on paper, even Elsa. Jack wanted to draw a picture of himself and Elsa. Jack tried to draw but it is harder then it looks. Jack started to draw Elsa's face and hair. She was the only thing he could think of right now, the girl who had the courage to come up to him and start talking. He thought no one could see him, but this girl could.

Elsa drew herself and her new friend. It was all she could think about, her mother will be vary pleased with her to know. She started to draw Jack beside her, she tried to make his face smiling. She's only seen him smile just once or twice. Other then that she never had seen him smile, he was always scared. Once she was done she looked the picture over. Elsa was pleased with her drawing, she wanted to show Jack. She looked over and saw him vary concentrated on his drawing. Elsa really wanted to show him though, "Pist...Jack." Elsa said. Jack looked over and hid his drawing behind his arm. "Look what I made." Elsa whispered. Jack looked at the drawing and smiled a little. Elsa was drawing him too? Elsa like the smile that he made at her drawing. "Do you like it?" she asked. Jack nodded his head, Elsa smiled. "Can...can I see...yours?" Elsa asked, with curiosity. Jack looked at his drawing, he didn't want to show it off, it might be bad looking. Then again, Elsa looked like she really wanted to know. Jack slowly moved the paper over to her. Elsa's face went into a look of wonder. "Me like it...it's me." Elsa said, pointing to herself on the page.

Jack smiled and blushed a bit, she liked it. "Alright everyone, time for snack." The teacher called out, there was snacks on a table for them. Elsa quickly got up and ran, she got to the snacks. There was things she didn't know, it was all unknown to her. So she grabbed some random food and ran back over to where Jack is. "Do Jack want some?" Elsa said. Jack looked at the food she had brought, he didn't know what any of the items where. Jack shook his head, Elsa blinked at him. She tried to get to the food in the wrapper but she couldn't open it. "Teacher! Miss! Me can't get this open." The teacher gladly made her way over to Elsa. "Here you go," Miss Toothiana said while opening it. "One strawberry granola bar, they are good for you." Elsa took it back and took a bit of it. It was good, it tasted great. "Thank you!" Elsa said after she was done chewing. "Your welcome sweety." The teacher left them.

Elsa took off a peace of the thing and held it in front of Jack. "You want to try?" Jack took it in his little hands and bit into it. He liked it, it was good. Elsa smiled and split the peaces in half so she could share. "You take this one." Elsa said, handing one half to Jack. The boy took it and ate it quietly. 'Thank you' he said in his head. He would say it out loud but he's too shy.

After they were done the garbage pale can around for the children to throw out the wrappers. "Children, you have fifteen minutes to play until recess time." The teacher announced. Elsa and Jack stayed seated, "What do we do?" Elsa asked, Jack shrugged. They sat in silence for five mins until Elsa said something again. "Do you want to play wifth sand when we go outside?" Elsa asked, they had a lot of fun last time. Jack nodded after a moment, he started to smile a little. "Okie! We play in sand! We play in sand!" Elsa was slightly jumping in her seat, Elsa took her paper and smiled. She then wanted to draw more until they could go outside.

Once the ten minutes were over, the children went outside for recess. Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and ran over to the sand before anyone else. "Let's play!" Elsa said. The sand castle was still there, Jack made more of it. Elsa helped him, they were vary artistic. "It look pretty!" Elsa said. Jack nodded to agree with her. "Oh Jack! Let go up hill!" Elsa said pointing to the hill side on the left. Elsa looked back for Jack's nod. Jack shrugged like to say 'why not'. Elsa took it as a yes and grabbed his hand, "Let go!" Jack was soon getting pulled by Elsa. He could keep up with her, which was good. The make it to the top of the hill side, "We on top of the world!" Elsa said. Elsa spun and danced around freely. Jack stood and watched her play around.

"I like this place!" Elsa said, she was vary happy. She then stopped once she saw a flower. "Pretty!" Elsa sat down beside it, she looked at it with wonder. Elsa touched the flower, "Soft." Elsa said. She looked over to Jack, who was looking around. "Jack! Over here! me found pretty thing." She said, wanting him to see it too. Jack walked over and sat down in front of Elsa and the flower. "Pretty thing." Elsa said, now looking at it. Jack looked down to see the flower, he touched it. Jack smiled, it felt so cool. "What is it?" Elsa said. Jack shrugged, he's never seen one like this before. He knew that it was a different pretty thing then the one Elsa gave him. They looked at each other in the eyes once they looked up. Elsa smiled and Jack did so too.

"Children! You need to come back down here! You are not aloud to be up there!" A teacher said from below the hill side. Elsa and Jack heard the teacher, Jack stood with wide eyes and Elsa did too. "Come down here children!" Elsa and Jack went down the hill. Then Jack and Elsa tripped over the same stick and started rolling. The rolled down the hill side together. Once they made it Elsa and Jack smiled at each other, that was fun." The teacher walked up to them, "Are you okay little one's?" Elsa nodded. "Good...do not think about going up there again." The teacher walked away. Jack had his head down, he felt guilty and sorry. Elsa came up to him, "It okay...we did not know." Elsa said. How should they know not to go up there? It's not like the teacher had told them anything. Jack stayed seated, looking at the grass. Elsa didn't know what was wrong but she wanted him to smile. Elsa looked around for something to make him happy. She saw another flower or 'pretty thing' over to her side. Elsa grabbed it and handed it to Jack, "I found another pretty thing."

Jack looked at it and smiled a little, he took it from Elsa's hands. Elsa touched its soft petals, felling the softness on her fingers. "Me like pretty things." Elsa said. Jack nodded and smiled, 'me too' he thought. They sat there until it was time to go inside.

 **~~~~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~~~~**

"Okay everyone are you ready to go? Everyone dressed? Shoes on? Backpacks?" Miss Toothiana said. Elsa was with Jack at the tables. "Is me and Jack gonna be friends tomorrow?" Elsa asked. Jack looked up and nodded. Elsa clapped her hands, "Yay! Jack me friend!" Elsa said. Elsa put on her backpack, she was ready to go home. Jack put on his back pack and they were ready to go.

"Come one everyone! Your parents will be here soon." Everyone in the class lined up at the door, ready to go. Elsa and Jack were in the back because they were the last one's to get there."Come now class." The teacher started walking and leading the students into the changing rooms. "This is where you will be putting all of your winter clothing, when the time comes." The teacher announced. "We have five minutes until your parents arrive to bring you home. Sit on the benches please and wait." All the kids lined up on the bench, sitting side by side. Jack didn't though, he took a seat on the floor, Elsa sat down with him. "Me mama is gonna be so happy when me tell her I have friend." Elsa said. Jack nodded and smiled, 'me too' he thought.

They sat there for the five minutes, "Okay line up behind me everyone." All the kids did as the teacher asked. The door opened and parents were standing outside. "Alright if you see your parents, please tell me and I will let you go out to them." All the kids went and there were a few still standing waiting for their parents. Elsa and Jack waited to see theirs. "Where's mama?" Elsa wondered. Jack and Elsa were standing outside looking for their parents.

It took another minute for Jack to see his parents. "I'm here for Jackson." The mother said. Jack smiled happily and ran into his mother. "Take me wifth you." Jack said to his Mother. "Yes...I'm gonna take you home now." The mother grabbed his hand and started walking Jack home.

Elsa smiled, then she saw her mother. "Mama! Mama! Over here!" Elsa called out. Her mother smiled, "I'm here to pick up Elsa." Elsa ran to her mom, "Mama! Mama! I made new friend!" Elsa said, happily.

"You did that's great Elsa, tell me all about your new friend."

"Okie!" The started walking down the street."Me friend is quiet," She said. "He name is Jack." Induna smiled at her child. "Nice, what does he look like?" Elsa thought for a second, Elsa's face lit up. "Oh! He have white hair and pretty eyes. Same as me eyes, blue!" Elsa explained the best way she could. "That's wonderful Elsa, I'm glad you made a new friend. I'm proud of you." He mother said. Elsa smiled, she's happy to make her mother proud. "Me think he like being me friend mama...he smile and nod at me." She said.

"Well Elsa that's great, keep him has your friend." Induna said. Elsa nodded, "Me will mama, he's gonna be me friend forever!" Elsa said, sure of her self.

Once they got home, Elsa took of her little shoes and backpack. "Now Elsa, your father will be coming home soon. You can go on and play in your room for a while. I have to clean up the house." Elsa obeyed her mother and went up stares. She got into her room, it was a little big. It had white walls and a white floor. Her bed had blue sheets on it, her pillow was white. Her blanket was a ice blue, her bed was made out of dark wood contrasting her lighter sheets. Her bed was in the far corner of the room. She had some toys, in the opposite corner, that she forgot to put a way. There was a window beside where her bed was, with sun lighting up her room. Elsa smiled, she was home from a successful day. She was successful in making her mother proud. She always tries to make her mother and father proud and happy of her.

 **I'm gonna end it there.**

 **Hi everyone! I hope you like this first chapter of the story. I've never done a modern AU of Jack and Elsa before so I thought, why not! Oh don't worry Jack will talk to Elsa when he's ready too. There will be more characters in this later on. once they get to grade four or something. This story will be long since it's starting with kindergarten. Oh and please don't mind the way they talk right now, it's just how I make them. It's not a spelling mistake in what I wrote the words as. It's just gonna be the way they talk until grade one.**

 **So please let me know what you think of this story. I will reply back to you if I get a review. It's a new thing that I'm gonna do now. It's not gonna be in PM, I'll reply to you once I post the next chapter.**

 **See you in a week or two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back!**

 **Sorry i'm so late, I was busy with other things that i'm doing. Plus there's more stories i'm doing. All reply's are at the end of this chapter.**

 **I hope you people love this story! Jack and Elsa are so cute when they are so small. Any way enough with this lets go on with the story!**

Induna came quietly up the stares to go get Elsa. It was almost time for the second week at school, Elsa needed to get ready right away. She opened the door to Elsa's bedroom and quietly came in. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She almost didn't want to wake her. "Elsa..." She said calmly and quietly. She lightly put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Elsa...it's time for school. Wake up my child." Elsa slowly awoke, Elsa rubbed her little tired face and yawned. "Elsa get up, it's your second day at school." Induna said. Elsa listened and pulled off her little blankets, "Am I get to see me friend today?" Elsa said with a tired voice. Elsa's mother chuckled, "Yes, you get to see him. Come on Elsa lets get you dressed and ready for school. "Okie Mama." Induna took a hold of Elsa's hand and led her downstairs.

Once the got down there, Elsa sat down on the couch. "Now Elsa, let's get you into your clothes." Induna picked up a nice black tank top and blue jeans for Elsa to wear today. "There we go, a nice outfit for a beautiful young girl." Elsa smiled at her mother words. Her mother started to put on her tank top, "Mama?" Elsa said

"Yes Elsa?"

"When can me dress myself?"

"When you are older Elsa...right now, just let me do it."

"Yes mama." Elsa said. Then her Mother got her into the blue jeans. "Now, Lets eat some breakfast shall we?" Elsa nodded, she was hungry. "Now, what to have..." Induna said she looked into the cabinets that held the breakfast food. "Now what do you want, cereal? Waffles?" Elsa thought for a moment, "Waffles mama...with the cho...chocatet...no uh...chawquite pwease." Elsa's Mother understood, "You want it with chocolate don't you?" Elsa nodded, smiling. "Alright...waffles with chocolate all over it." Elsa jumped up and down, "Yeah! Yeah! Haha!" Elsa stopped jumping and ran up to hug her mother. "Thank you mama." She said.

Elsa's mother patted her a couple of times on her head. "Your welcome sweety, now go sit on the couch and wait." Elsa obeyed her mother and ran out of the kitchen. Elsa waited on the couch as told too. She always listens to her mother. Then someone came down the stares, Elsa looked over the couch. "Papa!" Elsa said, she got off the couch and ran to him. "Elsa, how are you this morning?" The Father said while hugging his only daughter. "Good!" Elsa let go ,"Mama making me waffles! For breaky!" The Father smiled down at the child, "That sounds delicious Elsa." The daughter ran back to the couch. Elsa sat down patiently and waited for the waffles to be done.

"Elsa...your breakfast is ready." Induna called out, Elsa's face lit up and ran into the kitchen. "Right there at your spot." Elsa looked to her spot before running to it. She sat down at the table, her spot was the one in the middle. It was a round table and only fit three people. Elsa saw the waffles covered in chocolate. Elsa ate with her hands munching on the waffles. "Elsa what do you say?" Her mother said. Elsa looked up at her mother and finished chewing. "Thank you mama." Elsa's mother gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Now eat up, school time is almost here." Elsa nodded.

Once she was done Elsa got down off the seat and ran into the living room. "Me done mama." Induna turned around, "Good Elsa, now lets get you into your socks and shoes. Then we will head off to your school." Elsa's mom then dressed Elsa in the rest of her outfit. The mother looked at the clock, it said '8:45' "Oh Elsa...it's time to go." Elsa then got off the couch and grabbed her back pack. The mother grabbed her keys and headed towards the door. "Come on Elsa...lets go." Elsa went off and grabbed her mothers hand. "Good bye hon." The father called out from upstairs, "I'll be back soon." Induna said back. Elsa and her mother then left, locking the door behind them.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Elsa and her mother got to the school yard. "Okay Elsa...it's almost time to go in. Now, make mother proud okay. Be a good girl today for school alright? Can you do that for me?" Elsa nodded and smiled. "Good girl, you play with your new friend to, I want you and him to be happy here in school okay?" Induna said, fixing part of Elsa's shirt. "Okie mama." Elsa said, leaning in for a hug. Elsa's mother proudly hugged Elsa back with loving arms. "I love you Elsa." Then Elsa giggled and replied, "Me love you too, mama." They let go of each other as the bell rang. "Okay Elsa, be good and go to class." Elsa nodded, she ran to her classroom line up. Elsa gave a wave to her mother one last time before going in.

Elsa took off her back pack and stepped into the classroom. There was a lot of kids around playing with things and the art aria was taken again. She then felt like going to find Jack, where was he anyway. Elsa began to look around, there was no sight of her new friend anywhere. Elsa pouted, then looked under the all the tables. Jack was no where to be found. "Jack?" Elsa said, not thinking. She then had the feeling that Jack isn't hiding anywhere, he's simply not here.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Elsa turned to see the teacher in front of her. "Me no see Jack anywhere." Elsa said. The teacher keeled down, "I'm sure Jack will come in soon Elsa, he might just be late." Ms Toothiana said. Elsa gave a little nod of her head and sat down at the table beside her. "Me want a wait for Jack." Elsa said, getting a tiny bit upset that he's not here right now. "It's alright Elsa, he will be here. Why don't I get a peace of paper for you to draw on? So the time will go by faster and Jack will be here sooner." The teacher said, trying to cheer up Elsa. "Okay."

Once Ms Toothiana got back from getting the paper and a pencil, she gave it to Elsa. "Here you go Elsa, you may draw what you wish on it." The teacher said. Elsa smiled, "Thank you." Elsa then started to draw her and her mother together. She loved her mother so much that she never wanted her to leave her side. Elsa drew a heart over top of herself and her mother. "Love you mama." Elsa was swinging her legs back and forth in happiness.

Soon after that someone comes to the door. "I'm sorry but please do excuse me."

"Yes," The teacher walked up to the same woman at the door, the one that came yesterday, "Well he's still, you know." The parent explained, "Ah yes...Jack is outside the door isn't he?"

"Yes, he's being a little shy."

"Let me see him." Ms Toothiana said, walking outside the door anyway. Toothiana keeled down to the child. "Jack?" The child looked up, "Why don't you want to come inside?" Toothiana questioned and Jack said nothing in return. "Jack...don't you want to see Elsa?" Toothiana said as Jack's mother keeled down beside him. "Jackson," Jack's mother started, "Who is this Elsa?"

"F-friend. E-Elsa me friend." Jack said, quietly. The teacher and the mother shared a look. "Jack, Elsa wants to see you," Toothiana started, "Elsa wants you to be there with her, in class." Jack started tearing up, "M-Me wanna go home." Jack said, holding his own little hands. The teacher moved a little closer, "Why do you want to go home, Jack?"

"I-I don' like here. Here is scary, here is bad, here is place me no like. Home is safe, home is not here."

"Jackson, school isn't scary...it can be fun. You have your friend Elsa just waiting in there. She wants to see you Jackson, she want you there with her by her side. Are you gonna leave Elsa alone-"

"No!...Me not leave Elsa, Elsa no should be alone. Elsa smile with friend. Me just got Elsa as me friend..."

"Then Jack, why not go in there and talk to Elsa."

Jack ran inside the room, moving around people who might easily hit him. He found Elsa and ran to the table. Elsa looked up and saw Jack, Elsa smiled. "Jack here!" Elsa got up to him, "Why is Jack cry?" Jack looked at Elsa, tears are there and looking apologetic. Elsa then thought her friend needed a hug. Elsa wrapped her arms around him to hug him. "It okay Jackie...Jack is here with me, Elsa here with Jack."

Jack slowly wrapped his arms around Elsa. The girl smiled, this is her first hug from Jack. "Is Jackie okie now?" Elsa said, letting go. Elsa was pretty sure that hugs make people feel better, her mother dose it all the time to her. Jack looked at her, Elsa smiled. "Yes...Jackie okie?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded, he loved the hug that she gave him. Oh no, he has to return it, it's not gonna be fair! Jack went in and hugged his friend. Elsa giggled, "Jackie like huggie? Me like hug too." Jack let go, giving her a little smile. Elsa clapped her hands, "Jack happy! Jack smile! Come sit wifth me." Elsa said, siting down at the table that she was already at. Jack sat down with her, loving that she is happy.

"Alright children, there's thirty minutes until recess time." The teacher stated.

"We play outside." Elsa said, Jack smiled and nodded, he can't wait to go outside. "What dose Jackie want to do?" Elsa asked. Jack shrugged and looked down. Elsa grabbed the drawing that she had, "Do you like it? It picture of me and my mama. See," She pointed to herself, "that's me," Then she pointed to her mother, "That mama, the heart is because me love my mama." Elsa put the page down. Jack did like the drawing, it looked so nice. "Do you love your mama?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded and smiled. He did, he loved his parents so much. Elsa smiled, "Yay!" Before Elsa could say anything, the teacher walked up to them. "Hello children...Jack are you feeling better." Jack didn't say anything, he looked at the ground. "Yes Jackie okay...me made it better." Elsa said, since Jack isn't saying anything. The teacher smiled, "That's great news...I'm glad you made him feel better." The teacher walked away.

"What to play wifth?" Elsa said more to herself. She then saw two little dolls, they could play with them. Elsa then ran over to them, leaving Jack back at the tables. She picked up the dolls, one had brown hair and eyes with a blue dress on it. The other doll had light brown hair and eyes with a white dress. Elsa then walked over to the tables where Jack was still sitting. "Jack look." Jack turned around and looked at the two little dolls. Elsa handed Jack the one with the white dress. "Here...you have this one. It white just like you hair." Jack grabbed the little doll and wondered what to do with it. Elsa then made her doll look like it's standing up on the table. Elsa grabbed the little hand and made it wave. Elsa giggled, "Hello." Jack then decided to do the same thing, he made the doll wave 'hi'.

Elsa made it move closer to the other doll in white. "What is your name." Elsa said making a different voice for it. Jack made it move it's hands in the air to say 'I don't know'. Elsa smiled, "I don' know me name either." Jack smiled and tried not to laugh. Elsa made the doll give the other one a hug. Jack made his doll hug back. Elsa smiled, "We are doll friends foraver." Elsa chuckled. She liked to make the doll have it's own little voice. Jack and Elsa made the dolls let go of each other. "Me like to dance...an' play!" Elsa said moving her doll around, making it dance. Jack made his doll sit down and watch the other one. Elsa made her doll dance around the other, it's hair flying as Elsa moves it.

Elsa made the doll sit down, "Did you like me dance?" Elsa said in the different voice. Jack made his doll nod and raise it's little arms up, as if to say 'it was great!'. Jack didn't know what they were doing with dolls, he knows they are playing some sort of game. Then again, what are the rules? What rules did he have to follow to play it? From what he see's there are no rules. Elsa then made the doll bow and say 'thank you' to the other one. Elsa made her doll sit down in front of Jack's doll. Elsa made it wave and Jack did the same. Elsa made her's hug the other one, "I like warm hug." Elsa said. Jack made his doll hug back, he smiled at this 'no rule' game. They continued to play until it was time for recess.

"Alright children fallow me...we are going outside."

Elsa smile went wide and the grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's go Jackie!" Jack had enough time to only react with surprise until he was dragged by his friend. They both ran to the line up as everyone lined up too. Elsa, who still had a hold of Jack's hand, was exited to go outside. She waited almost impatiently to go and play. "Okay class fallow me."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Elsa and Jack was outside sitting on the grass, they were looking at a pink flower. "It the pretty thing." Elsa said. Jack nodded his head. "What pretty thing call?" Elsa said. She only called it a 'pretty thing' because it looked beautiful. she does not know yet that it is called a flower. Jack then reached out and touched it's pink soft petals. He liked the feeling of touching it, it was nice. Jack reached out slowly and grabbed Elsa's hand. He made her hand go across the petals so she can feel it too. Elsa smiled and watch what Jack was doing with her hand, it made her smile. Once he ran it across the petals Elsa's smile grew more. "Pretty thing feel soft."Elsa said. Jack nodded and smiled, he let go of Elsa's hand.

"What're you doing on are yard!" A voice said. Jack froze when he heard the person. Elsa looked up, to her they were taller kids. When really it was only a third grader. "Your not suppose to be here." One of them spoke. There was four third graders and the one in front was talking. Elsa then wondered why they are here, they are not that far off there yard. In fact they were on the edge of their own yard. "Me can be here...it are yard." Elsa said, she couldn't speak as well as they could. "Get back to it then." Elsa disliked these kids, they were being rude. "It is are yard...go to yours." Elsa said. "No...this flower belongs to us." Then the kid took it out of the ground. Elsa stood up and gasped, "No...that the pretty thing! It not yours!" She was reaching for it.

Jack on the other hand was scared to death. He never experienced this before, kids were being rude to them. Jack didn't like it but he was to scared to do anything about it. What could he do anyways? He couldn't do anything. "No...that the pretty thing! It not yours!" He heard Elsa say. Those tall kids took their pretty thing, that wasn't vary nice. "Ha! kids!" Then he saw Elsa fall on the ground. Elsa was crying and looking up. Jack took the time to slightly glance up at the kids. They were smiling, they looked down at him. Jack quickly looked down, hoping that they will go away. "Look the kids shy!" The scary taller kids laughed at them or at him. Jack felt like he was gonna cry but he was not going to do that just yet.

The taller kids took the 'pretty thing' away. Elsa was crying but only just, the fall hurt her but Elsa was stronger then that. Jack looked at Elsa, they both had stared each other in the eyes for a second. Jack went up to Elsa and gave her a hug. Elsa was surprised that Jack would do that but he did. Elsa was happy he did it first, "Jackie hugging me?" Then that's when Jack let go, thinking Elsa didn't want it. He felt bad for hugging her now he thought he was making her feel better. "Why Jackie stop? Me like hug from Jackie." Elsa said and hugged Jack. He hugged back, happier now that he knows she like's it. "Jackie made me better." Elsa said. She loved hugs from him, she feels special.

Elsa let go of him and stood up, "Come let go play Jackie." Jack stood up and fallowed Elsa where ever she was going. "Let run around!" Elsa said grabbing his hand and almost dragging Jack along. "We can fly!" Elsa yelled out. Jack was smiling a little, he loved running around and feeling so free. He almost yelled out in excitement, almost. Elsa looked at him and laughed because he was smiling. Elsa stopped but Jack's feet kept going. He pulled Elsa along with him cause he still had a hold of her hand. Jack and Elsa crash landed on top of one another. Elsa was on the ground and Jack was on top. He surprised face made Elsa giggle. Jack rolled off and had his head down in embarrassment.

"It okie Jack...it was funny." Jack looked back up with a small smile. Elsa continued to giggle at him, Jack's smile grew bigger and he blushed. Still a little embarrassed to know he fell on top of her but he guessed it was fine to her. "Are you children alright...I've seen you two fall down." Elsa looked up while Jack kept his head down. "Me okie...so is Jackie...it was funny haha!" The tall person, Elsa called it, smiled down. "Well that is good to know, recess will be over soon." The 'tall person' walked away from them. "What we do now Jackie?" Elsa said. Jack shrugged, he doesn't know what to do outside. When he goes outside he'll make a mess of the yard, he never knows what's the right thing to do when your outside playing.

Elsa lies down on the grass that she was sitting on. "Me parent do this sometime...but they on chair not ground. Try it." Jack looked at her for permission to lie down beside her. Elsa chuckled, "Come on Jackie...lie down wit me." Jack moves over and lies down beside her. "Cloud is pretty Jackie." She said while looking into the sky. Jack did the same and saw all the big clouds in the sky. "Look," she pointed up to a cloud, "It look like a 'y'." Jack saw the 'y' like shape in the sky, he smiled.

"Me like looking up into sky...it so pretty haha!" Elsa said. Jack agreed with her, it is cool to see. He liked the way they looked and moved in the sky. In the winter he would always look out his window and see the snow falling. He wondered if Elsa liked the winter too, to him she likes spring. She always likes the 'pretty things'.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

After recess was done the children went inside and had snack time. "What me have fer snack?" Elsa said to herself. She looked at all the food on the table and wondered what most of them are. "Elsa are you having trouble with choosing your snack today?" The teacher, Toothiana, came over to her. "Me don't know what it all is." Elsa replied. Ms Toothiana grabbed some goldfish. "Here take these," She handed them to Elsa, "I'm sure you and your friend can share it. He has to eat something too." Elsa nodded and went to the tables with Jack. "Me got this." Elsa said showing Jack the food she had in her little hands. "It something called 'go fish' we eat little fishies." Elsa said, opening the packet. "Here Jackie...try it wit me." Elsa said.

Jack takes the goldfish he's been handed and eats it. He smiled and so did Elsa. "We share it Jackie." Elsa puts the goldfish down in front of both of them. They each take one, "It good." Elsa said, more to herself. "Little fishies swimming away," Elsa made the little goldfish move around in the air, pretending it's swimming. "Fishie Fishie...Little little fishie...fishie fishie...I'm a little fishie." Elsa sang more then said. Jack looked down and smiled, she was fun to play with. Elsa started to giggle and smile, "Me like fishies Jackie." Jack looked up to see Elsa smiling with happiness. His smile grew bigger and and he slightly looked down more.

"It okie to smile Jackie...me doing it too...see?" Elsa smiled. Jack found himself almost laughing but he kept it quiet. Jack and Elsa kept eating the gold fish until there was one left. Jack stopped and looked down, he shouldn't have the last one, that would be selfish! He can't do that! Elsa might get mad!

Elsa stopped too and wanted Jack to take the last one. She was sharing it and she had to give the other person the last of it. She didn't want to feel like she's taking them all, she already had more then he did. He should have it, not her.

"Here Jackie have it." Elsa said. Jack shook his head 'no' and tried to blend in to the chair. "Why not?" Jack didn't answer, he doesn't want to talk in front of her, if he talked he might say something to make her mad. So he stayed quiet, not wanting Elsa to get mad at him. "Right Jackie no talk..." Elsa picked it up, "Hold out hand Jackie." Jack did it with out looking at her. Elsa put the little fish in his hand. "Eat it...I want Jackie to have it. Me no want it anymore." Jack brought it to him to look at it. He really didn't want to be so selfish like this. He had hoped that she would take it so this could be over with. Then again, Elsa didn't want the little fish. Jack slowly ate it, feeling a little guilty for taking it.

Elsa smiled, "It okie Jackie! me want you to ate-eat it." Jack nodded, relaxing a bit. "Me want to draw again...me and you!" Elsa got up out of her seat and ran to the teacher. "Can...can me have paper. Me want to draw me and Jackie!" The teacher smiled, "Alright I'll get you what you need. Just sit over there with your friend and I'll bring it to you." Elsa nods and runs over to Jack, almost tripping over something on the way. "Me gonna draw you and me together Jackie...it that okie?"

Jack nods and smiles shyly. He was about to speak when Elsa interrupted. "Yay! Thank you!" Just then the teacher came around and gave Elsa her paper and pencil, along with pencil crayons. "Here you go, you can color it too." That was the last thing ms Toothiana said before walking away. Elsa started right away, looking at Jack to know what he looks like. Jack stayed seated and looked around the room.

There was a lot of kids around here, he just noticed. He doesn't like a lot of crowds, plus no one can see him. They all just ignore him instead of talking to him. Except for Elsa, she went up to him and could see him too. It's weird how she just came up to him. It was nice to have someone to talk to now and then. He tried to, he saved up some courage to talk to her but she interrupted. He didn't think of talking to her now, he might get over talked by her again. Oh well, he can try next time.

"Jackie look! it you!" Elsa showed Jack a drawing of him and Elsa. He really liked it a lot. Jack smiled, "You like it Jackie?" Jack nodded, he loved it. "YAY! Jackie like it! Me like it too!" Elsa put her name at the top to make sure no one steals it.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

"Alright everyone! School is almost done! Go get your things and be ready for your parents!"

Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and ran over to the dressing aria. Elsa put on her backpack, "Me done." Jack waited until everyone was done before he put on his things.

"Me see Jackie tomorrow?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded, he had to come to school anyway. "Yay! Me see Jackie!" Elsa gave him a hug. Jack was shocked by it but hugged back any way. He didn't know how to hug, cause he doesn't know how long to do it for. How long can you hug some one before you let go?

"Children! Come on! Your parents are waiting outside for you!" Ms Toothiana said. Elsa smiled, "I can wait to see my mama again." Elsa said, it's been a long day. Jack sat down on the wall and looked down, waiting for his mother to hurry up and take him back home.

"Children, line up!"

"Come one Jackie, we get go home!" Elsa said, wanting Jack to stand up. Jack stood and made his way, with Elsa, to the line up. They were last in line, but it didn't matter to any of them. As the line up got shorter Jack wanted to see his parents more and more. He looked over to Elsa, she was looking around at things in the room. Jack looked down and took another step as another kid got to go home. "Me want home." Jack whispered to himself. It's not like anyone heard him, his voice is always talked over.

Elsa looked at Jack when she heard a little whisper. So he can talk is what Elsa was thinking. She just wants him to do that to her now. Jack was next in line to see his parents, they weren't there and he had to wait outside on the wall. Elsa was next but her parents weren't there either. Jack and Elsa had to wait until they came.

Jack's mother was the first one to show up, Jack ran to her. "We go home now right?" Jack said. His mother smiled, "Of course my little Jack, were going home now." Jack stayed close to his mother and walked off.

Elsa was still waiting, what is taking her mother so long? A few minutes after Elsa's mother came in running. "Sorry I'm late Elsa, My car wasn't too good, i'm afraid, now come on. Lets get you home Elsa." Her mother held out a hand for her to grab and they walked off.

 **Until next time.**

 **I'm not sure how long this is, but I hope it was long enough for you.**

 **Jack was almost there, he almost did it. Sorry if it's a disappointment for Jack not talking yet, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering when they will. Sorry for what the taller kids did to them. I felt bad for doing it but I did anyway. Forgive me all!**

 ** _Froste682_** **: Yes they are so cute together when their so small ^_^ and don't worry Jack will talk soon enough.**

 ** _Love Elsa a lot_** **: Elsa being a single child? Sure I could work with that, yeah! I just need to think of anew role for Anna to be, instead of Elsa's sister.**

 ** _Hanney702_** **: Thank you! Jack will talk to Elsa soon! Yes they are cute :3**


End file.
